


The Unofficial Prologue to the Curious Adventure of the Musk-Ox Ritual, by John Watson [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Sherlock (TV), due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canadian Shack, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to a Canadian shack to investigate the disappearance of Constable Benton Fraser.</p><p>    They find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial Prologue to the Curious Adventure of the Musk-Ox Ritual, by John Watson [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unofficial Prologue to the Curious Adventure of the Musk-Ox Ritual, by John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419338) by [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye). 



Length: 0:13:32  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Unofficial%20Prologue%20to%20the%20Curious%20Adventure%20of%20the%20Musk-Ox%20Ritual,%20by%20John%20Watson.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
